parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avenue Q (Disney and Sega Style) Part 2
Transcript *Justin: What do you do with a B.A. in English? *Justin: What is my life going to be? *Justin: Four years of college and plenty of knowledge *Justin: Have earned me this useless degree *Justin: I can't pay the bills yet 'cause I have no skills yet *Justin: The world is a big scary place *Justin: But somehow I can't shake the feeling I might make *Justin: A difference to the human race *Pearl Pureheart: Morning, Orinoco *Orinoco: Hi, Pearl Pureheart *Pearl Pureheart: How's life? *Orinoco: Disappointing *Pearl Pureheart: What's the matter? *Orinoco: The catering company laid me off *Pearl Pureheart: Oh, I'm sorry! *Orinoco: Me too! I mean, look at me! *Orinoco: I'm ten years out of college *Orinoco: And I always thought, oh *Pearl Pureheart: What? *Orinoco: No, it sounds stupid *Pearl Pureheart: Aww, come on! *Orinoco: When I was little I thought I would be *Pearl Pureheart: What? *Orinoco: A big comedian on late night TV *Orinoco: But now I'm thirty-two and as you can see I'm not *Pearl Pureheart: Nope! *Orinoco: Oh well, it sucks to be me *Pearl Pureheart: No *Orinoco: It sucks to be me *Pearl Pureheart: No *Orinoco: It sucks to be broke and unemployed *Orinoco: And turning thirty-three, it sucks to be me *Pearl Pureheart: You think your life sucks? *Orinoco: I think so *Pearl Pureheart: Your problems aren't so bad! *Pearl Pureheart: I'm kinda pretty and pretty damn smart *Orinoco: You are! *Pearl Pureheart: Thanks! I like romantic things like music and art *Pearl Pureheart: And as you know I have a gigantic heart *Pearl Pureheart: So why don't I have a boyfriend? *Pearl Pureheart: Fuck! It sucks to be me *Orinoco: Me too *Pearl Pureheart: It sucks to be me *Orinoco: It sucks to be me, it sucks to be Orinoco *Pearl Pureheart: And Pearl *Orinoco: To not have a job! *Pearl Pureheart: To not have a date! *Both: It sucks to be me *Orinoco: Hey, Chip, Dale, can you settle something for us? *Orinoco: Do you have a second? *Chip: Ah, certainly *Pearl Pureheart: Whose life sucks more? Orinoco's or mine? *Both: Ours! *Chip: We live together *Dale: We're as close as people can get *Chip: We've been the best of buddies *Dale: Ever since the day we met *Chip: So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset *Chip: Oh every day is an aggravation *Dale: Come on, that's an exaggeration! *Chip: You leave your clothes out *Chip: You put your feet on my chair *Dale: Oh yeah? *Dale: You do such anal things like ironing your underwear *Chip: You make that very small apartment we share a hell *Dale: So do you, that's why I'm in hell too! *Chip: It sucks to be me! *Dale: No, it sucks to be me! *Pearl Pureheart: It sucks to be me! *Orinoco: It sucks to be me! *All: Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be? *All: It sucks to be me! *Nellie the Elephant: Why you all so happy? *Dale: Because our lives suck! *Nellie the Elephant: Your lives suck? I hearing you correctly? *Nellie the Elephant: Ha! I coming to this country for opportunities *Nellie the Elephant: Tried to work in Korean deli but I am Japanese *Nellie the Elephant: But with hard work I earn two master's degrees in social work! *Nellie the Elephant: And now I a therapist! But I have no clients! *Nellie the Elephant: And I have an unemployed fiance! *Nellie the Elephant: And we have lots of bills to pay! *Nellie the Elephant: It suck to be me! It suck to be me! *Nellie the Elephant: I say it sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka *Nellie the Elephant: Sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-suck! *Nellie the Elephant: It suck to be me *Justin: Excuse me? *Justin: Hey there *Justin: Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to live *Nellie the Elephant: Why you looking the way out here? *Justin: Well, I started at Avenue A *Justin: But so far everything is out of my price range *Justin: But this neighborhood looks a lot cheaper! *Justin: Oh, and look a For Rent sign! *Orinoco: You need to talk to the superintendent *Orinoco: Let me go him *Justin: Great, thanks! *Orinoco: Yo, Bonkers! *Bonkers D. Bobcat: I'm comin' I'm comin' *Justin: Oh my God! It's Bonkers D. Bobcat! *Bonkers: Yes I am! I'm Bonkers D. Bobcat, from TV's diff'rent Strokes *Bonkers: I made a lotta money that got stolen by my folks! *Bonkers: Now I'm broke and I'm the butt of everyone's jokes *Bonkers: But I'm here the superintendent! On Avenue Q *Chorus: It sucks to be you *Pearl Pureheart: You win! *Chorus: It sucks to be you *Orinoco: I feel better now! *Bonkers: Try having people stopping you to ask you *Bonkers: What you talkin' 'bout, Willis? It gets old *Chorus:It sucks to be you on Avenue Q *(Sucks to be me) *Chorus:On Avenue Q *(Sucks to be you) *Chorus:On Avenue Q *(Sucks to be us) *Chorus: But not when we're together *Chorus: We're together here on Avenue Q! *Chorus: We live on Avenue Q! Our friends do too! *Chorus: 'Til our dreams come true *Chorus: We live on Avenue Q! *Justin: This is real life! *Chorus: We live on Avenue Q *Dale: You're gonna love it *Chorus: We live on Avenue Q! *Bonkers: Here's your keys! *All: Welcome to Avenue Q! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Avenue Q Parts